


an unfamiliar feeling

by Revya



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revya/pseuds/Revya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically an elaboration based literally just after femc dies, or an excuse to write maybe platonic maybe not fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	an unfamiliar feeling

The first time Aigis, a robot, experienced love was on a warm spring's day.  
A contented smile curled on the brunette's red lips as her consciousness faded amongst the warmth of the sunlight, and the dancing of the breeze. She seemed almost porcelain; pale face evident of her weariness throughout her period of borrowed life. Aigis sat there ; the smile on her face shifted slowly - there were other words she could've said, to the whirlwind of the girl, Minako Arisato, who's life slipped away within her very  
own arms. A loyal sacrifice it may have been, but even a girl with barely any prior experience felt something burn within her heart, piercing her throat ; scratching it, even.  
Selfishness.  
Aigis wanted Arisato to be alive ; to be still there, beaming even within the darkest of hours ( Both symbolically, and literally, even. ) or to even see her pressing her evoker to her temple, practically destroying her meal at Hagakure or Wild duck—  
... Everything.  
The first person to enter through the widely open door was the stoic Mitsuru, crimson locks flowing behind her within the sleepy wind. She was followed by the others ; their exhausted faces only to turn to shock, grief, and finally, reassurance within a single moment.  
Lips parted ever so slightly, a single petal from the nearby trees passed by Aigis' face, her cerulean eyes staring at the crystalline sky that lay above.  
The second time Aigis experienced love was towards the beautiful world her friend gave her life for.


End file.
